It always leads me here
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: A TARDIS sempre leva o doctor para onde ele precisa ir. eleven x rose e tentoo x rose


Título:It always leads me here  
Autora:Nayla  
Categoria:MS do episódio "the doctor's wife" da quinta temporada, doctor x rose, escrita para o projeto "yes, it does need saying"  
Classificação:PG-13  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?SIM  
Resumo:A TARDIS sempre leva o doctor para onde ele precisa ir. eleven x rose e tentoo x rose  
N/A:agradecimentos a tia marcia, a cah e a lois que me aguentaram com essa fanfic  
acho que não ficou bem o que você queria porque eu não foquei muito no relacionamento tentoo x rose, renata, mas se você quiser, minha fic "três simples palavra" foca bem mais neles.  
O título é de "the long and winding road" dos beatles pq essa musica me dá FEELINGS

- Doctor, o que estamos fazendo? – Amy perguntou, usando uma das mãos para segurar-se nos controles e a outra para puxar Rory pelo casaco para ainda mais perto.

- Eu disse que não existem senhores do tempo nesse universo, então vamos sair do universo! – O doctor rodou uma engrenagem e saltou para apertar outro controle, quase se desequilibrando no processo de tanto que a TARDIS tremia e balançava. – Agora, aterrisando! – Anunciou com seu característico e enorme sorriso no rosto. – Aguentem firme, Ponds!

Um grande impacto seguiu suas palavras, jogando os três ao chão. As luzes da TARDIS bruxulearam, como se a energia estivesse quase no fim, e o Doctor se levantou de pronto.

- Não, não, garota! Você fez um ótimo trabalho, vamos lá. – A cada palavra que dizia, ele apertava, girava, empurrava e acariciava um controle diferente até que as luzes finalmente se estabilizaram. – Prontinho! Tudo está bem!

- Como podemos sair do universo? – Rory usou o cotovelo como apoio para poder se levantar, vendo que Amy já estava de pé e correndo para a porta.

- Nós já deixamos o universo e com enorme dificuldade. – O Doctor respondeu, sem prestar atenção ao seu companheiro.

- Mas como isso é possível?

- Imagine um enorme bolha de sabão com diversas pequenas bolhas ao redor dela.

- Okay. – Rory respondeu, achando que finalmente estava começando a entender.

- Bom, não é nada disso! – O Doctor balançou as mãos diante do rosto do marido de Amy para dissuadi-lo dessa ideia.

- Desculpe, doctor! - Amy gritou do lado de fora, mas logo re-apareceu na porta com um sorriso convencido no rosto. – Mas estamos em Londres.

- Não, não estamos! – O Doctor respondeu, fingindo uma indignação maior do que estava sentindo, mas correu imediatamente para o lado dela. O que viu deixou-o completamente sem palavras por uma das poucas vezes em sua vida. Diante deles estava a roda gigante de Londres.

**xxx**

- Eu não entendo, estamos em Londres! – Amy reclamou com um revirar de olhos. – Por que não podemos ir lá fora dar uma olhada, aproveitar um pouco? Talvez andar na roda gigante, huh? – Dirigiu essa última pergunta a seu marido, que sorriu-lhe em resposta.

- Porque não estamos em Londres! – O Doctor gritou, já não conseguindo mais controlar a sua frustação por não saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas arrependeu-se na mesma hora e respirou fundo. – Desculpe, desculpe. Eu não quis... – Desculpou-se, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – O que eu quero dizer é que não podemos estar em Londres.

- Bom, não é a primeira vez que a TARDIS não nos leva para onde queremos ir. – Amy deu de ombros.

- Parece com Londres. – Rory arriscou.

- Parece, mas não é. Então o que é? Um sonho, uma ilusão, uma brincadeira, o quê? O que, o que, o que é? – O Doctor andou de um lado para o outro com os punhos cerrados perto do próprio rosto.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou descobrir. – A ruiva sussurrou no ouvido de Rory e se levantou, levando o dedo a boca em sinal de silêncio ao ver que ele tinha estava prestes a protestar. – Vai ser bem rápido, espere por mim. – Sussurrou para ele e com um último olhar para as costas do doctor, que continuava a andar ao redor dos controles completamente preso em seus próprios pensamentos, saiu na ponta de seus pés.

Rory ainda observou a porta por alguns segundos, esperando que ela voltasse, mas acabou precisando se focar no Doctor, que havia começado a falar de novo.

- Amy, Rory, pensem! Nós precisamos pensar, pensar, pensar, pensar, eu sou bom em pensar, não sou? – O doctor parou e olhou para ele. – Não sou? – Franziu as sobrancelhas, ao notar que Rory estava sozinho. – Cadê a Amy?

- Sim, sim. – Rory balbulciou, querendo ganhar tempo para a esposa. – Você é ótimo em pensar, então pense.

- Eu sou. – O doctor sorriu, convencido, mas logo voltou-se a focar no problema. - Olhe, a polaridade foi revertida e o vortex do tempo...

- Fez um monte de coisas espaciais e complicadas. – Rory completou para ele. – Se estamos no lugar errado, não podemos simplesmente ir embora?

- Não, a TARDIS está... Ela está cansada, temos pelo menos que esperar uma hora até que ela se recupere. Ela usou toda a sua energia para essa viagem. Ela não usaria nem um quadragésimo bilhonésimo de sua energia para vir para Londres, você entende? – Virou-se para Rory, sua expressão completamente séria. – Onde quer que estejamos, é muito, muito, muito, muito, muito longe.

- Estamos em Londres! – Amy entrou com um jornal na mão e o levantou bem alto de forma que os dois pudessem vê-lo. – Estamos em 9 de dezembro de 2010, para ser mais exata. Em Londres. – Repetiu-se com satisfação ao vê-los se aproximar.

- É brincadeira. – O Doctor tomou-lhe o jornal. – É uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto! – Jogou-o por cima do ombro e sentiu suas mãos tremerem.

- Você está bem? – Amy tocou-lhe o ombro, um pouco preocupada.

- Você descobriu alguma coisa, descobriu onde estamos? – Rory juntou-se a eles.

- Estamos em Londres. – O doctor respondeu simplesmente.

- HÁ! SABIA! – Amy comemorou com uma rápida palma. – Eu devia ter apostado...

- Espera, espera. – Rory a interrompeu. – Você disse que não podemos estar em Londres. Você disse que íamos...

- Sair do universo? – O Doctor completou para ele. – E nós saímos. Estamos em Londres, Ponds. Mas estamos em outra Londres.

- O quê? – Amy fez uma careta. – Isso não faz sentido.

- Não faz sentido mesmo. É uma coisa meio spacey wacey...

- Como um universo paralelo? – Rory perguntou, e o Doctor só conseguiu olhar para ele por um momento, chocado com a simplicidade da explicação. Odiava quando Rory fazia isso.

- Minha explicação seria mais legal do que a sua.

- Doctor, doctor! – Amy chamou-lhe a atenção. – Como você descobriu isso? Você tem que explicar.

- Olhe o jornal de novo. – O doctor pegou o jornal do chão e estendeu-os para seus dois companheiros, que imediatamente o aceitaram.

- Está mudado, as palavras... Isso não é o que estava escrito antes. Até a data... Todas as palavras mudaram. – Amy levou uma das mãos a boca, incrédula. – Como elas podem ter mudado? O que é...

- O que é "bad wolf"? – Rory perguntou por ela.

O doctor não respondeu.

**xxx**

- Por que você acha que o doctor não respondeu? – Foi a vez de Amy andar de um lado para outro da TARDIS, praticamente irradiando sua frustação por não ter conseguido uma explicação.

- Ele deve ter seus motivos. – Rory tentou.

- Pois eu adoraria ouvir esses motivos! – Ela explodiu, parando em frente ao marido. – Como você pode estar tão calmo? Todas as palavras mudaram, Rory, em menos de um minuto. E agora ele saiu por aí para fazer um calmo e nem um pouco perigoso reconhecimento da área, como ele mesmo disse, - sua voz destilava sarcasmo, - e nos trancou aqui! – Bateu com as mãos nas coxas. – E se algo acontecer com ele? E se esse bad wolf aparecer e comer ele? Seria bem-feito. – Resmungou.

- Ele não vai ser comido. – Rory riu e segurou o braço da esposa, acariciando-a de leve com o polegar. – Fique calma, ele é o doctor, ele vai ficar bem. Além disso, ele sabe o significado de "bad wolf" e ele não parece ter ficado preocupado, ou sequer com medo. Ele só parecia... meio triste.

- Eu sei e é isso o que me preocupa. – A ruiva suspirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado do marido, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Me diga de novo que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele em precisou pensar antes de responder e Amy sorriu contra o pescoço dele.

**xxx**

Não demorou muito para encontrá-la e ele não achava mesmo que iria demorar. Caíra nesse universo por um motivo, sabia, um único motivo. Rose Tyler entrava em uma loja com _ele, _o resultado de sua Metacrisis, o doctor, o doctor humano dela. A loira estava do mesmo jeito que ele se lembrava, uns dois anos mais velha desde a última vez que a vira naquele baía.

Rose sorria para seu acompanhante. Ela parecia feliz. O doctor forçou-se a sorrir também, mesmo sentindo seus dois corações apertados no peito.

Lançou um olhar para trás, para a TARDIS. Ainda faltava pelo menos meia hora para que estivesse tudo pronto para viajarem de novo. Sabia que deveria voltar, explicar a Amy e a Rory o que aconteceu, eles deviam estar preocupados, e simplesmente esperar até que pudesse deixar esse universo, deixá-la, de novo. Soube também, no mesmo minuto, que não o faria. Seguiu-a.

**xxx**

- Oh, olá!– O doctor esperou que ela ficasse sozinha para se aproximar e abordá-la. Como sempre, não tinha plano nenhum, nem sabia por que decidira conversar com ela, mas continuou. Talvez mais tarde teria uma epifania que explicaria tudo. - Posso ajudá-la com alguma coisa?

- Uh. – Rose olhou-o, meio surpresa, seus lábios se encurvando levemente para cima. – Desculpe, mas... Você trabalha aqui, amigo? – Era tudo familiar, o sorriso, os olhos grandes e brilhantes, a voz carregada de sotaque. Era familiar, lindo e meio triste. Mas mesmo assim, valia a pena.

- Por que eu não trabalharia? – O doctor franziu as sobrancelhas. – Oh, o uniforme, claro! Bom, não estou usando o uniforme, agora eu uso uma gravata borboleta. Gravatas borboletas são legais.

- Se você diz...

- Então, o que está procurando?

- Nada em particular, só... Coisas, você sabe? – Rose deu de ombros.

- Coisas! – O doctor exclamou, sorrindo para ela. – Eu adoro coisas! Veja, UMA COISA AZUL! – Apanhou a coisa azul e jogou-a dentro do carrinho da loja sem nem prestar atenção no que era. – Todo mundo precisa de um monte de coisas, né? Elas são muito importantes, importantes demais, aqui, mais coisas. – Continuou enchendo o carrinho até que a risada da loira o impediu de continuar.

- Eu preciso de coisas... Para o bebê. – Completou depois de uma pausa, ainda sem conseguir parar de sorrir, fazendo-o largar o carrinho cheio de coisas.

- Oh, você está...

- É, estou.

O doctor não soube o que dizer, então ele resolveu sorrir de volta para ela. Foi mais fácil do que pensou que seria porque ela também estava sorrindo e isso fez tudo ficar incrivelmente bem.

- Desculpa, eu não peguei o seu nome. – Foi ela quem quebrou primeiro o silêncio e o doctor não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco decepcionado por isso. Poderia ficar sorrindo para ela para sempre, mas agora precisava respondê-la.

- John Smith. – Foi automático.

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, mas não disse nada. Não parecia surpresa ou confusa com as possibilidades que esse nome trazia. Parecia esperançosa. Ela não disse nada, mas parecia esperar que _ele _disesse algo. E o doctor quase disse. Ele quase disse que ela era fantástica e brilhante, ele quase disse todas as coisas que não precisavam ser ditas simplesmente porque ele podia e porque ela merecia ouvi-las.

- Meu marido se chama John Smith. – É novamente ela quem respondeu, chamando-o novamente a atenção, e ele aquiesceu com a cabeça e com um sorriso forçado.

- Rose Tyler! Você gostaria de me apresentar seu amigo? – Um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos apareceu em seu lado, envolvendo a cintura da loira com o braço.

- Pare com o ciúmes! – Rose fingiu ralhar com ele, seu sorriso ficando cada vez maior. – Ele estava me atendendo e o seu nome também é John. John Smith.

John Smith olhou-o com cautela, mas acabou por estender-lhe a mão.

- É um nome muito comum.

- Exatamente. Por isso que eu gosto dele. – O doctor respondeu e apertou-lhe a mão de volta. – Então, vocês vão ter um bebê, certo? Menino ou menina? – Mudou o assunto.

- Não sabemos ainda. – Rose respondeu, sua mão acariciando carinhosamente a própria barriga. – Ainda não pensamos em um nome para menina, mas se for um menino pensamos em chamá-lo de Mickey em homenagem a um amigo.

- Eu preferia Rickey, mas tudo bem. – John sorriu para ela, provocando-a.

- Eu prefiro Rickey também. – O doctor não conseguiu se privar desse comentário. Era uma chance única.

- Oh, parem, vocês! – Rose revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. –E eu tenho essa estranha intuição de que é uma menina. Por isso que se você continuar com essa palhaçada, não terá direito a escolher o nome.

- Oh, não a escute! – John exclamou para o doctor e riu. – Ela anda mal-humorada porque ela sabe que vai encontrar uma adversária a altura pelo meu amor. Se bem que, como nossa querida filha terá os seus genes e os meus, creio que ela será bem mais bonita que você, desculpe. – Beliscou o nariz da loira de leve e piscou para ela de forma brincalhona, fazendo-a sorrir-lhe o sorriso mais bonito do mundo.

O doctor teve que desviar o olhar.

- Fico feliz por vocês. – Arriscou. – Mas posso ajudá-los com alguma coisa?

- Oh, sim, claro! – John se virou para ele e mostrou uma pequena capa vermelha que tinha apanhado do outro lado da loja. – Olhe isso, é tipo para uma mini chapeuzinho vermelho. Nós devíamos comprar, mesmo que tenhamos um menino. É só guardar até que a gente consiga uma filha, ou uma neta. Ou uma afilhada.

- Mas quanto é? – Rose perguntou, não antes de molhar um pouco os próprios lábios com a língua, como tiha o hábito de fazer.

- Esse é o problema, não tem etiqueta. – John deu de ombro e entregou-a para o doctor, esperando que ele pudesse fornecer a resposta.

- Mini chapeuzinho vermelho! – O doctor sorriu quase que instantaneamente, divertindo-se apenas com a ideia. – Mas como você sabe que, quando ela conhecer a história, ela não vai ter medo do lobo mau?

- Ela não tem porque ter medo. – Rose nem pestanejou e ganhou dois sorrisos, que foram imediatamente retribuídos.

- Eu realmente devia, eu devia ir agora. - O doctor aproveitou o momento de silêncio. - Meu turno acabou agora, exatamente agora. Mas vocês deviam comprar o pequeno capuz. Foi um prazer encontrar vocês e, você sabe, conhecê-los também. – O Doctor tropeçava nas próprias palavras e terminou seu discurso com uma careta. – Tchau. – Virou-se de costas e começou a andar para longe num passo que julgou ser rápido, mas não rápido demais para atrair qualquer suspeita.

- Espere, doctor!

Ele virou-se sem nem pensar, ao ser chamado, apenas para se dar conta no momento em que encontrou Rose com a mão cobrindo a boca e com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas que não deveria ter feito isso. Entregara-se da maneira mais idiota possível.

Por um momento apenas ficou a observá-la observá-lo, sem a menor ideia do que falar ou de como se explicar. Não tinha explicação para como estava se sentindo nesse momento. Não disse nada e nem ela. E não teve problema nenhum porque ela caminhou até ele durante os segundos mais longos de toda a sua vida até conseguir abraçá-lo forte. Como antigamente, como deveria ser.

- Você está tão diferente. – Rose sussurrou-lhe contra o ouvido, ainda não estava disposta a deixá-lo ir assim tão cedo, e o doctor ergueu as mãos para alcançar-lhe as costas. Também não estava preparado para perdê-la. Pelo menos não agora. Agora ele fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo o cheiro do cabelo dela que tanto sentira falta.

- Estou bem diferente. – Ele respondeu, sua voz soando um pouco fraca demais. – Mas ainda não sou ruivo.

Ela riu de sua tentativa de aliviar o humor e foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que ele já ouvira.

- Você gosta? – Obrigou-se a sorrir, e Rose desceu da ponta dos pés para poder encará-lo.

- É, só, eu ia me livrar da gravata borboleta. – Ela mordeu o sorriso.

- O quê? Gravatas borboletas são legais! – Nunca se cansaria de repetir isso.

- Por que você voltou? – A voz de John os puxou novamente para a realidade. Ele tinha se encostado em uma parede e procurava olhar para todos os lugares menos para os dois.

- Acidente. – A palavra se arrastou por toda a sua garganta. – Não era para ser possível.

- Você ainda está viajando com a Donna? – Rose perguntou.

- Não. – O Doctor tentou elaborar, mas não conseguiu.

- Está viajando sozinho?

- Não. – Agora a resposta veio fácil e acompanhada de boas memórias.

- Fico feliz. – Rose apertou-lhe a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, mas esticou a outra para John, que relutantemente a aceitou. – Fico realmente muito feliz, doctor.

- Rose Tyler e John Smith. – O doctor sorriu para eles. – Vivendo juntos a melhor aventura que se tem para viver! – A única aventura que ele mesmo nunca conseguiria realizar. Soltou a mão de Rose para buscar a chave de fenda sônica no bolso da calça e apontou-a para o código de barras do pequeno capuz, deletando-o completamente. – Aqui, é meu presente atrasado de casamento para vocês.

- É uma chave de fenda sônica diferente. – Rose observou.

- É tudo diferente agora. – Só que não era. – Adeus, Rose Tyler.

- Adeus, doctor. – Ela sorriu uma última vez para ele e virou-se para a porta, mas John não a seguiu, desculpando-se com um rápido gesto.

- Obrigado. – Estendeu a mão para o doctor, que prontamente aceitou-a.

- Eu que agradeço, por fazê-la feliz. Ela merece ser feliz.

- Eu sei disso. – John respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Claro que você sabe disso! – Um sorriso tomou-lhe completamente as feições e o doctor abraçou-o também.

John riu e o abraçou de volta.

- Só não me conte o que eu estou perdendo. – Inclinou a cabeça na direção da TARDIS, que podia ser vista bem pequenininha através das portas automáticas e transparentes da loja.

- Só se você não me contar o que eu estou perdendo. – O doctor sorriu para ele uma última vez antes de ganhar uma resposta afirmativa e um adeus.

Dessa vez, ele não foi o primeiro a ir embora. Ficou observando-os entrar no carro e dirigir até sumir de sua vista e não pôde deixar de pensar se foi assim que Rose se sentira quando o vira desaparecer na TARDIS aquelas duas vezes. Esperava que não.

**xxx**

- Sentiram minha falta, Ponds? – O doctor gritou para os companheiros assim que entrou na TARDIS. – Claro que sentiram, vamos lá, abraço em grupo agora.

- Por que você fez isso? – Amy praticamente saltou para cima dele. O tempo que passou esperando não a ajudou a se acalmar, e sim teve o efeito contrário. – Eu juro que se você fizer isso com a gente mais uma vez, doctor, eu vou rasgar todos esses acessórios estúpidos que você ama! – Ameaçou.

- O que ela está tentando dizer... – Rory segurou o braço da esposa. – é que ficamos preocupados.

- Pois não deviam. Eu estou sempre bem, lembram-se? Sou o rei de se estar bem. Agora, abraço, por favor, para comemorar o fato de que estou muito bem!

Amy pensou em reclamar e até em perguntar todas as coisas que estava morrendo para saber, mas assim que olhou-o nos olhos, calou-se e atirou-se em seus braços.

**xxx**

- Você quase nunca me leva para os lugares que eu quero ir. – O Doctor reclamou para a sua TARDIS, enquanto procurava pela peça que faltava.

- Não. – Ela respondeu. – Mas eu sempre te levo para os lugares que você precisa ir.

O doctor calou-se.

**FIM**  
**N/A: **OH MY. It is over. Esa fic fugiu um pouco do meu controle e ficou muito, muito maior do que eu esperava. Mas tenho orgulho dela pq omg primeira vez que eu escrevo o eleven, a amy e o rory! Me garantiram que eles não tavam ooc, mas ainda to morrendo de medo de ter feito merda com eles (ainda estou na sexta temporada, me perdoem)  
Espero que tenham gostado porque foi realmente um prazer escrevê-la!


End file.
